


Of Socks and Desserts

by artsytarts



Series: Bond/Leiter One Shots [4]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shenanigans, Short One Shot, Slash, amputee felix leiter, boys' night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsytarts/pseuds/artsytarts
Summary: Bond and Leiter getting ready for a romantic night out. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: Bond/Leiter One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058240
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	Of Socks and Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the characters as they appear in Ian Fleming's books, but modern AU. Although really, you can imagine any Bond or Leiter you want.

“James!”

At the frantic shout by his boyfriend, Bond looked up from the book he’d been reading and frowned. He was lounging on the couch as Felix Leiter was rushing backwards and forwards through Bond’s small London flat, trying to get ready in time for their dinner date. “Yes?” he called out across the room.

“Have you seen my sock?”

James paused for a moment. They’d gone through this sort of situation often enough that he knew to ask first. “Arm sock or regular foot sock?” he called back.

“Arm sock!”

“I think I saw one hanging from the towel rack!”

He heard his boyfriend’s steps clunking towards the bathroom. A second later, a triumphant “Ah-hah!” resounded. Smiling and shaking his head, Bond turned his attention back to his book. Felix had always been somewhat of a scatter-brained busybody. But ever since he had to worry about his limbs as well as everything else, the problem was exacerbated to the edge of chaos. 

Bond knew better than to say anything. For one, he didn’t want to stress Felix out more than he already was and risk an accident by him trying to rush around and - God forbid - tripping over his own feet. And really, if he thought about it, he didn’t mind. Worst case, he’d phone up the restaurant and ask them to hold their reservation. He also knew enough not to interfere, unless Felix asked for help. So, he settled to read another chapter or two from his current thrilling tome; Julien Baumann’s _Aging Treasures – Art History from the perspective of a fine art conservator._

Clattering along as he slipped his prosthetic arm on over his now besocked limb, Felix walked into the room, his eyes searching. “Keys, keys, keys, keys…” he muttered to himself as if he could summon the object if he only repeated its name enough. 

“Felix. Arm first. The keys come later,” James said, his eyes not leaving the page. 

A sharp intake of breath, then “Right.” and Felix was off again. 

To his credit, it didn’t even take him ten more minutes until he stood in front of Bond, clad in a clean white shirt, a blazer and shiny brown leather shoes. The shirt’s top two buttons were undone and Bond couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the enticing triangle of skin peeking out from below the fabric. Felix grinned, the house keys swinging from his index finger. His polished metal hook glinted in the living room spotlight as he spread his arms. “How do I look?”

Bond felt something akin to crackling electricity race up his body as he got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He placed a quick, tender kiss on Felix’s lips. Their eyes affectionately lingered on each other. “You look absolutely stunning. So much so that I’m inclined to skip the meal so I can get those clothes back off that gorgeous body of yours,” Bond said, a wicked smile spreading on his lips.

“Not a chance,” Felix returned the quip, his voice almost a growl. “I don’t get to be this fancy nearly enough, so I’m going to enjoy it.”

“Fair point.” 

Again they kissed, this time more deeply, more eagerly and Bond had to strain to break apart as he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. Felix let out a satisfied hum as their noses brushed against each other. Then he let his hand snake down Bond’s hip.

“Dinner first. Dessert later,” Felix practically purred. 

Bond had to bite his lip as that feeling of electricity rushed through him again. _Damn_ , this man knew how to tease. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said, smiling again.This was going to be a marvelous night.


End file.
